


Caged Bird

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beautiful Zuko, Because he is cold and quiet, Because he wants peace and he is a badass, But he is still lovable, Dead Azula, Dead Ozai, Dead Ursa, Female titles for omegas, Fire Lady Zuko, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Omegas are treasured, Ruler Zuko, The world adores Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko gets locked up for a long time because he was punished, Zuko has a REALLY long hair, Zuko rules in his own right, Zuko wants peace, scarless zuko, the Fire Nation loves Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Ozai wondered who his son, an omega, thought he was when he challenged an alpha.An omega son who wanted peace.An omega son who was locked up to never see the sun again.Until Ozai and Azula killed each other and only Zuko was left to take the position of leader.And Zuko wanted peace.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 371





	Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

> **DEFYING STEREOTYPES**

* * *

When Zuko challenged that alpha, he did it out of nowhere.

The Omegas are usually calm beings who preferred peace. They were peaceful beings.

Zuko was no exception.

Zuko was the only omega in the Fire Nation's royal family.

And Zuko had a gentle heart.

And his heart and morals did not allow him to let that general send so many soldiers to their deaths.

Those soldiers were from the Fire Nation. They were his people.

And Zuko wasn't willing to sacrifice them.

And Zuko spoke out of turn.

They all looked at him in shock.

Omega used to be quiet and calm beings. They didn't usually get into politics because they weren't interested in it.

But there he was, an omega, challenging an alpha.

Everyone was in shock, but they didn't expect what was about to happen.

Omegas were treasured beings throughout the world.

Everyone held omegas in high regard.

They were the ones who kept the peace.

Mistreating an omega was literally signing your death sentence.

So even though Zuko defied an alpha, everyone only expected a light punishment, like staying in his room for a while.

They did not expect for Ozai to strike an omega, who was his own son, until he lost consciousness.

Everyone could only see the shattered body of the omega that was resting on the floor as if he was dead.

They could only look at Ozai in disgust and shock that he dared to raise his hand not only to an omega, but to his own son.

Ozai gave the order that Zuko would be locked in the lonely and furthest wing of the palace and that he would not leave until Ozai decided otherwise.

And Ozai looked at them all, warning them to say that he had beaten his son until he had lost consciousness.

The only reason Ozai didn't burn his son was because without a scar, it would be easier to sell Zuko's hand in marriage.

And so, Zuko was locked up.

The Nation only knew that Zuko had defied his father and was punished with being locked up.

* * *

And so, the years passed.

Zuko was now a beautiful 16 year old omega.

"Your hair is extremely long, Your Highness, don't you want to cut it?" A maid spoke softly, stroking Zuko's hair, which was resting on the floor. Zuko's hair was longer than his own body.

"I don't feel like it."

The beta smiled and continued combing Zuko's dark hair.

The wing in wich Zuko was locked up was extremely far away. In all these years, Zuko had only books to read, canvases to paint, and a training room to practice his firebending. Zuko spent it in total solitude and could only receive letters, letters that he only received from his now deceased mother and his uncle. At least his room was huge and the training room was just for him.

Zuko stood up, and his red kimono with golden details fell to the ground, covering his feet around him. His hair also fell down his back, being so long it could be dragged.

"Prepare things, today I want to paint something." He ordered softly.

"Yes, your Highness."

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, and he could see a beautiful but sad omega. His face had become more outlined. His lips were thin but pink and his eyes were still a strong golden color.

"You are the most beautiful omega I have ever seen, Your Highness." Said the same maid. Zuko looked at her from the mirror and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

They both headed for the small room, the beta behind Zuko.

The room was smaller than the others, but it was quite large and full of painting supplies. There were even several paintings.

With soft steps, Zuko made his way to the small chair, the beta was already laying down a canvas. Zuko took his supplies and was wondering what to draw. He looked out the small window and smile sadly.

His hand began to move over the canvas gently. He moved his hand as if he were caressing the canvas that quickly began to glow in different colors.

When he finished, Zuko placed his materials on their side and looked at the canvas.

Zuko sighed as he got up to leave. He didn't have to stay, knowing that seeing his painting was only going to hurt him even more.

The maid stayed to collect the materials and clean them. When she approached the canvas, her face showed surprise and sadness at what Zuko had painted.

Apparently, even after so many years, Zuko only wanted to feel one thing. He only longed for one thing.

The Sun.

* * *

There was a problem in the royal family.

Ozai and Azula were alphas.

And they were very similar alphas.

Azula was the daughter of her father and was similar to him. And what they both longed for the most was power. They both wanted to be the most powerful in the world.

They both wanted to lead the Fire Nation.

This led to a dispute.

A dispute that ended in a fight.

A fight that continued in fire.

And fire that led them to death.

Ozai and Azula had died under each other's hand, leaving the Fire Nation without a leader, as Iroh was not even remotely close to the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation quickly despaired.

It wasn't going to be long until the world found out about Ozai's death and by then, it will be too late and Iroh won't be able to arrive in time to prevent someone from deciding to attack the Fire Nation that was now leaderless.

The Fire Nation had only one option.

Zuko.

In history, no omega had ever ruled alone.

Fire Nation.

Earth Kingdom.

Water Tribe.

Air Nomads.

In none of the four nations had an omega ever ruled without someone by their side. Never had an omega ruled in their own right.

But they had no choice.

Zuko would have to become the Fire Lady, however, he would rule in his own right.

* * *

Zuko was sitting, looking at himself in the mirror, while the servants fixed him in a dress worthy of a Fire Lady, but with the crown of a Fire Lord.

When that guard opened his door without knocking, giving him the news of the death of his father and his sister, Zuko went into shock.

After so many years, in his heart there was no love for his father, and for his cruel sister there was only a slight appreciation. Zuko knew he wasn't going to miss them. He knew he wasn't going to cry for them. But Zuko understood the problems their deaths would bring to the Nation. But Iroh was still alive.

Until that same guard gave him the news that he was now the absolute sovereign of the Fire Nation.

Zuko fell into his chair even more shocked and nervous.

He had read books and trained. He knew he was strong and smart, but he didn't think that would be enough to rule an entire nation, especially when they were still at war. And he knew that he was an omega and an omega had never ruled by themselves.

But everything happened so fast and Zuko could only go with the wind and accept his place.

He was not going to leave his people without protection. He wasn't going to leave them alone in such dangerous times.

Zuko wasn't going to turn his back on the Fire Nation.

"Your Majesty, it's about time." Spoke a guard.

Zuko stood up gracefully and walked out of the room. His walk was calm and graceful. His face did not show any emotion.

But inside him, only Zuko knew what he was thinking.

He was not ignorant. The world suffered because of the Fire Nation. The people of the Fire Nation also suffered from an Ozai that sent them to their deaths and ignored the pain of his people. The people suffered from the tyranny of Ozai. The entire world suffered from Ozai's tyranny. Zuko was willing to change that. He now had the power to bring peace. Zuko was going to bring peace and show the world that he was different. He was going to show them that he was not his father. He was going to show them that he wanted peace. He was going to show them that his people suffered too. He was going to show them that just because he was an omega, it didn't mean that he was going to follow the orders of others.

Zuko wasn't going to let some alpha walk over him.

"...Fire Lady Zuko!"

Zuko woke up when he heard his name and the doors opened.

Zuko walked and for the first time in years, the sun caressed him.

Zuko smiled.

And his people shouted, praising his name.

**Author's Note:**

> First, if you are readers who follow my stories, you will notice that I usually use female titles (ex: Queen, Empress, Princess, Wife etc.) to refer to my ukes and it is simply because for some reason, I like those titles. I think it is because in the light novels (and in some manhwas) that I read, the seme always calls the uke 'wife' or female titles and well, I stood with it. I know that not everyone likes it and I just want to warn that those are titles that I use often. That is why Zuko is called Fire Lady. 
> 
> Second, when it comes to couples, the truth is that I don't know. It was between AlphaSokka, AlphaAang, and AlphaMaleKatara. Or just a foursome with them as alphas and Zuko as their omega. I think I like harem with only one uke way too much.
> 
> Third, I don't know if it shows but I love long hair. I am fascinated by hair that is very long, so imagine that Zuko's hair is very long.
> 
> Fourth, Zuko here is much more powerful in his firebending. He's also a bit out of character because he's quiet and a bit cold after being alone for years. Also, he must be cold because he knows that many will doubt his rule as an omega.
> 
> Fifth, I love the stories in which the Fire Nation loves Zuko, it's the same here. Zuko has always been someone with a great heart, especially being an omega, so after Ozai's death, the truth of his confinement comes to light. So yes, the Fire Nation loves Zuko and they will protect him.
> 
> Sixth, I can't see Zuko as seme. It is simply impossible for me.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
